Meu Homem, Meu Amante
by Pikenna
Summary: Então sentei em seu colo e afaguei seus cabelos, obrigando-o a fixar seus olhos negros nos meus esverdeados. Puxei a gola de sua camisa aproximando nossos narizes. Percebi a mudança em sua respiração, estava mais lenta...


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados de Naruto não me pertencem, créditos ao tio Kishimoto-sensei.

**Meu Homem Meu Amante**

_Por Pikenna _

**One-shot**

Eu me encontrava lá, parada no fundo da igreja assistindo ao casamento dele, o homem que roubou meu coração e o trancou em um baú, guardando em lugar impossível de se chegar. Ao seu lado encontrava-se a noiva mais bela e puta da cidade, minha ex-melhor amiga, Yamanaka Ino. Uma mulher loira, de olhos azuis e doca de um corpo repleto de curvas sinuosas, por onde muitas mãos dos homens de Konoha já passaram.

Sinceramente não sei o que ele viu nela, pelo menos em questão de virtudes e valores. Sim, como disse antes, Ino era uma verdadeira **PUTA**. Ela já passou nas mãos de todos os caras de Konoha e acho que até de Suna. E duvido que a loira vá ser fiel, ainda mais se tratando de Ino que já casou quatro vezes, é essa é a quinta, e, além disso, ela se cansa muito rápido de seus maridos, amantes ou o que quer que seja.

Pensando melhor, eles eram perfeitos um para o outro! Sasuke também agarrou todas as mulheres dessa pequena cidade e se cansa facilmente de uma. Só que ele nunca tinha chegado a casar, era sempre um rolo aqui, outro rolo ali. Nada muito sério. Para mim aquilo não estava sendo um casamento e sim um funeral, por isso eu havia escolhido um vestido preto acompanhado de um chapéu que cobria o rosto, para usar.

Eu não fui convidada para esse casamento, então fiquei na porta da igreja só espiando, para que assim ninguém me visse. Não queria que o povo fofocasse ao meu respeito, dizendo que eu estava com inveja e aquele blábláblá todo. Ainda bem que eles não tiveram a cara-de-pau de me convidar. Ah! O padre acabara de sentenciar a minha morte dizendo _"Agora pode beijar a noiva!"_ O Uchiha a segurou pela cintura e a beijou. Não consegui continuar olhando. Sai correndo de volta para casa sem chorar.

Não permitiria que meus olhos derramassem mais lágrimas por causa dele. Desejo que Sasuke e Ino sejam muito felizes. Assim que cheguei em casa, fui para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama, abraçando o meu travesseiro de penas branco. Deixei minha mente divagar para bem longe. Eu o amava muito... Eu o desejava... Eu queria sentir novamente aquele corpo másculo de encontro ao meu... Mas, jamais o teria novamente... Era o que achava naquele momento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Levantei no outro dia com a maior dor de cabeça. Fui tomar meu café bem forte e comer algumas torradas com geléia, talvez passasse a dor. Hoje seria um dia cansativo no trabalho, precisava melhorar meu humor, porém não tinha forças. Eu não dormi bem, fique revirando e sonhando a noite toda, ou melhor, tendo pesadelos. Após fazer minha refeição, matinal, tomei um banho para relaxar os músculos retesados. Contudo, não adiantou nada, eles permaneciam tensos. Arrumei os cabelos e vesti minha roupa branca de pediatra. Peguei minha maleta e antes de sair, tomei um remédio para dor de cabeça.

Fui para o hospital caminhando sem pressa, ainda era cedo. Olhei para o céu e vi que ele estava nublado, armando chuva. _"Estou sem sombrinha! Se chover estarei frita!"_ pensei, olhando para meu uniforme que ficaria transparente. _"Logo hoje que estou com roupas íntimas inapropriadas! Por favor, não chova quando estiver na rua! Por Kami!"_, implorei.

Ao chegar no hospital escutei fofocas bem desagradáveis. Pelo que parece, a festa que os noivos deram foi um sucesso e que eles decidiram passar a lua de mel no país das ondas amanhã. Só de imaginar Ino e Sasuke juntos na cama, me causava náuseas. Decidi então esquecer o assunto e me concentrar em meu plantão. As crianças precisavam de mim.

Contudo, eu não conseguia. As imagens da lua de mel vinham a minha mente o tempo todo, torturando-me. Queria voltar para meu quarto e abraçar o travesseiro, como fiz ontem. As horas não passavam e minha impaciência aumentava. Não sei dizer quantos cafés eu tinha bebido, foram tantos que até perdi a conta. Fiquei andando pelos corredores procurando algum paciente, porém o destino é meu inimigo e gosta de brincar comigo. Eu devo ter jogado chicletes na casa de Kami, só pode!

Não havia uma criança doente para eu cuidar, ocupando meu tempo e mente. Quando voltei para a secretaria do hospital, olhei para o relógio, o qual indicava nove horas. _"Graças a Kami, meu plantão acabou!"_ pensei aliviada. Não hesitei, peguei minha bolsa e sai do hospital. Comecei a caminhar rumo a minha casa, porém mudei a direção, sem saber porque. Meus pés me guiavam em direção ao lugar onde ficavam as casas do clan Uchiha.

O vento castigava minhas madeixas e fazia meus pêlos do braço se arrepiarem de frio. Trovões puderam ser escutados ao longe e eu me coloquei a correr. Não queria ser pega pela chuva no meio do caminho e não dava para voltar a minha casa, ela encontrava-se muito longe. Eu precisava me abrigar na casa abandonada dos Uchihas e esperar a chuva cessar. _"Oh azar! Eu realmente devo ter feito algo de muito ruim com Kami, não tem outra explicação para tanta má sorte! Não pode ficar pior."_ pensei enquanto corria.

Maldita hora que fui achar isso. Grossas gotas de água começaram a despencar das nuvens negras impiedosamente. Em segundos eu já estava toda encharcada. Como tinha dito antes, minha roupa estava transparente, revelando minha calcinha fio dental vermelha e de rendinha. E como eu odiava sutiens e decidi não usar hoje, agora meus seios encontravam-se à mostra.

"_Como eu odeio a minha vida!"_ Cobri-os com os braços e apressei o passo. Avistei a casa que antes pertencera a Sasuke. Sem pensar duas vezes, fui até lá e abri a porta rapidamente, eu sabia que ela nunca ficava trancada. Adentrei no local e me deparei com quem eu menos esperava e queria ver. Uchiha Sasuke estava em pé, parado na minha frente e observava cada detalhe do meu corpo, devorando-os com o olhar. Minhas bochechas ganharam um tom mais que rubro e instantaneamente me virei de costas para ele.

_ Sakura, o que faz aqui? – ele indagou.

_ Não parece óbvio? Estou me abrigando da chuva. – respondi secamente. – E você? Não deveria estar com sua amada noiva? – perguntei sarcástica.

_ Sakura, qual o motivo de estar usando esse tom de voz comigo? Seria ciúmes? – ele falou convencido.

_ Com certeza não. Eu deixei de ser aquela garotinha boba que morria de amores por você e qual sempre teve o seu desprezo. Para mim tanto faz como tanto fez com quem você fica, se casa, ou transa. Eu estou nem aí para você.

_ Dá para notar que você cresceu. Está mais bela e bem dotada. – ele disse, provavelmente analisando novamente meu corpo que aparecia devido à transparência da roupa.

_ Quer parar de babar em mim? – falei ríspida voltando a ficar de frente para ele – Olha vou subir para o banheiro. Tomarei um demorado e perfeito banho quente, se não vou me resfriar e odeio ficar doente. Ainda tem alguma roupa sua aqui?

_ Sim. – Sasuke afirmou, tirando seu olhar de minhas curvas e passando para meus orbes esverdeados, encarando-me de uma maneira diferente, parecia que havia arrependimento contido no brilho de seus orbes ônix.

_ Então leva para mim alguma roupa que vá me servir junto com uma toalha. – eu praticamente ordenei, como se ele não passasse de um empregado qualquer.

_ Não farei isso, não obedeço a ordens de ninguém. Educação é bom e não faz mal. – ele me retrucou como havia imaginado que faria.

_ Então ótimo, saia da minha frente. Eu mesma vou pegar. Quem precisa de um favor seu?

Comecei a andar na direção dele e quando estava prestes a colocar meu pé no primeiro degrau da escada de madeira que dava acesso aos quartos, Sasuke segurou meu braço. Puxando-o com força, me fez virar para ele, deixando nossos corpos bem próximos, o bastante para repara na respiração lenta do mesmo. [i]"Odeio quando ele faz isso![/i] pensei colérica.

_ Por que todo esse ódio? Só porque me casei com a Ino, sua melhor amiga?

_ Oras, quem é que está com ódio? Ex-melhor amiga, que fique bem claro. Agora, quer fazer a gentileza de me soltar. – falei autoritária.

_ Já falei! Você não manda em mim.

_ O que você quer Sasuke? Se acha que vai brincar comigo novamente está...

Ele não permitiu que eu continuasse minha fala. Calou-me com um beijo exigente. Eu o correspondi, entrelaçando nossas línguas e procurando explorar cada canto de sua boca. Ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura, puxando o meu corpo molhado para junto do dele seco e quente. Joguei minhas mãos para trás de sua nunca, a fim de aprofundar aquele ósculo.

Eu tinha total consciência de que aquilo era errado. Eu estava traindo Ino me entregando se lutar. Precisava parar o beijo, mas não conseguia. Sasuke havia me inebriado com seu cheiro, toque, beijo, calor, tudo! _"Sakura, força! Você não pode permitir que mais uma vez ele a consiga tão fácil. Lembre-se que agora é uma mulher. Esqueça seus sentimentos!_"

_ Para! – eu o empurrei.

_ O que houve? Achei que estivesse gostando. – ele falou, todo cheio de si.

_ Você não vai possuir esse corpinho tão facilmente! – eu o provoquei.

_ Não ficará comigo por causa da Ino ou é manha?

_ Eu pouco me importo com a cadela da Yamanaka. Passar a noite com o marido dela antes de sua lua-de-mel seria a melhor vingança que eu poderia dar àquela loira aguada. Mas não.

_ Então, qual o motivo para tanta relutância? – Uchiha me indagou confuso.

_ Me teve uma vez e depois me descartou, ignorando e ferindo meus sentimentos. Brincou comigo e destruiu meu coração. Você era um garoto mau, porém eu sempre fazia tudo o que queria cega pelo amor. Agora – caminhei sensualmente ao redor de Sasuke parando em sua frente – tornei-me uma mulher e para ter meu corpo vai precisar mais do que sedução e pegada. – depositei um beijo em seus lábios.

O Uchiha abriu um sorriso de canto bem malicioso. Ele tinha entrado no meu jogo de provocação como eu almejava, contudo que quem comandaria a brincadeira será Haruno Sakura. Ainda de frente para ele, desabotoei o primeiro botão da minha blusa branca, permitindo que um pequeno decote se formasse na mesma.

Agachei lentamente e retirei as sandálias. Coloquei-as ao lado do sofá e me dirigi para a cozinha, com a intenção de beber uma água bem gelada, porém Sasuke me agarrou, virando-me para ele. Roçou seus lábios nos meus e eu correspondi o beijo, o qual se transmutou em libido. Separei-me dele em busca de ar e tentei me soltar de seu abraço, contudo não possuía forças suficientes. Sasuke é mais forte que eu.

Ele voltou a me beijar lascivamente. Então eu o empurrei novamente, fazendo-o ficar confuso. Balancei o dedo indicador mostrando negação. Peguei a água que eu queria e bebi lentamente. Assim que terminei, abri mais um botão, permitindo que o decote aumentasse, revelando um pouco de meus seios.

_ Sasuke, que tal colocar uma música para eu dançar? – pedi com a voz sedutora.

O Uchiha encontrava-se hipnotizado, era perceptível. _"Isso Sasuke, torne-se o meu brinquedo. Você será o meu homem."_ Ele não hesitou, ligou o som em um volume bom, a música era perfeita Sexy Back. Eu retornei para a sala e o abracei por trás, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

_ Você ainda não viu nada...

Ele se soltou de mim, virando para me fitar. Eu o empurrei, forçando-o a se sentar no sofá. Ao som da música coloquei as mãos em seus joelhos e desci até o chão rebolando, depois subi vagarosamente. Abri o botão que revelava minha barriga, passando a língua por entre os lábios semi-abertos.

_ Restam dois botões. – eu o alertei.

Então sentei em seu colo e afaguei seus cabelos, obrigando-o a fixar seus olhos negros nos meus esverdeados. Puxei a gola de sua camisa aproximando nossos narizes. Percebi a mudança em sua respiração, estava mais lenta, como se ele não estivesse conseguindo nem respirar.

_ É muito para você? – indaguei provocativa.

_ Ainda é pouco. – ele respondeu, beijando-me em seguida.

O deleite me preencheu e eu estava amando aquele jogo. Enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura e Sasuke se ergueu, me segurando. Guiou-me até uma mesa, onde me depositou com cuidado, sem interromper o ósculo. Desci minhas mãos por sua costa, buscando o fim da camisa. Assim que a encontrei, comecei a subi-la.

Paramos o beijo e eu retirei aquela peça de roupa irritante. Desabotoei o penúltimo botão, deixando apenas parte dos meus seios tampados. Eu o puxei mais uma vez para um ósculo libidinoso. Sensações estranhas percorriam o meu corpo, como se houvessem borboletas voando dentro do meu estômago. Parecia que uma corrente elétrica passava por meus pés e chegavam à cabeça.

_ Está me enlouquecendo... Vamos logo para o meu quarto... – Sasuke sussurrou em meio aos beijos.

_ Falta um botão... paciência... controle seus impulsos... – disse passeando minhas delicadas e macias mãos pelo abdômen definido do Uchiha.

Ele passou a beijar meu pescoço e a dar sôfregos chupões em meus ombros, enquanto eu arranhava suas costas com minhas unhas. Entretanto não estava satisfeita, eu queria ouvi-lo pedir, gemer o meu nome. Não havia me esquecido do último botão. Empurrei Sasuke para afastá-lo.

Desci da mesa e ameacei desabotoar o botão que impedia a revelação de meus seios. Retirei as mãos da blusa e pedi com o dedo indicador que Sasuke me seguisse. Ele logo tratou de me acompanhar. Mandei-o se sentar na escada e o mesmo obedeceu sem retrucar ou questionar. _"Bom garoto!"_ pensei abrindo um doce sorriso.

_ Você quer que eu abra a blusa? – perguntei provocativa.

_ Claro. – respondeu Sasuke, totalmente excitado.

_ Então me beije e diga o meu nome. – eu falei, aproximando-me de seu rosto e tocando-o com as mãos.

Sasuke não respondeu, segurou minha cintura e fez o que pedi, ou melhor, mandei. Eu segurei seus cabelos para aprofundar o beijo. Nossas línguas brigavam por espaço. Eu me encontrava nas alturas, em um lugar fora da realidade, aonde só existia eu e o Uchiha. Ele gemeu o meu nome. Era tudo o que eu sempre almejei. Separamos-nos para respirar, mas sempre mantendo o contato dos olhos.

_ Sakura, você já provou que é mulher, então pare de me tentar, não agüento mais. Eu desejo você, permita-me que eu seja seu homem?

_ Você pode suportar, é Uchiha Sasuke, o pegador! Pensou que seria fácil? Eu lhe disse que havia me tornado mulher. Além disso, há algo que me impede de concluir o show. Você é casado.

_ Acha que não sei disso? Só que existe um detalhe a ser considerado... Ino não é santa, e você sabe disso. Não duvido que esteja passando uma noite luxuriosa com o Sai.

_ Isso não é problema meu. – falei ríspida.

_ Vamos Sakura, não faça essa crueldade comigo. Seja minha amante! – Sasuke pediu.

_ Amante? – perguntei incrédula.

_ Sim. A verdade é que meu coração sempre pertenceu a você... Nunca amei nenhuma outra mulher, minha mente só possuía lembranças de você...

_ Então, por quê? – perguntei melancólica. – Se isso é verdade, como diz que é, por que se casou com a Ino?

_ Por puro capricho e orgulho, tanto meu quanto dela. Por favor, Sakura, seja minha amante.

Eu tinha o homem da minha vida em minhas mãos, implorando-me para eu ser sua amante, o que eu mais queria? Deixei de lado meus princípios para poder ser feliz. Como resposta eu terminei de desabotoar a blusa, retirando-a e revelando meus seios.

Ele se levantou da escada e me pegou no colo. Dando-me beijos por toda a minha face conduziu-me para seu quarto. Finalmente, meu garoto mau havia se tornado o **MEU** homem e eu sua amante. Nós passamos a noite fazendo amor e eu pude perceber que o destino sempre fora meu amigo.

Desculpei-me com ele e hoje posso afirmar que sou a mulher mais feliz desse mundo. Amante ou não, o coração de Uchiha Sasuke pertencia a mim e isso bastava. Nunca me esqueço de agradece a Kami pela chuva que ele tinha mandado cair naquele dia. Ah sim, ela é minha segunda paixão, antes vem o meu homem. Só espero que Ino nunca descubra o relacionamento que mantenho com o marido dela.

**The End**


End file.
